


Caramel

by lottalatte13



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottalatte13/pseuds/lottalatte13
Summary: pwp puppyshipping, joey's pov





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> is this m or e? e to be safe ;)

I'm freshly fucked, some of him still leaking out of me. My entire body is blushing and hot and I'm sprawled open before him, one arm draped above my head. I know how I look and I love how it's making him come undone. I turn my head lazily and look up at him with half-lidded eyes. _I dare you._ His expression is unreadable as he brushes my hair from my face and rests his forehead on mine, our faces a breath apart.

“I told you not to hold back,” I say. “You handled me like I was fragile.”

He's kissing my fingers gently. He looks at me. “It would be cruel of me to beat you up in bed when I already beat you every time we duel.”

_Fucking hell. The nerve of this guy._

I kiss him savagely, all teeth, growling into his mouth, as if to prove I’m not delicate. Without warning, I flip him over, shoving him against the bed. His eyes widen as I grab his hips and thrust once, violently.

I'm on top of him and he's looking at me with those blue eyes, radioactive in the dark. I'm touching every inch of his body and his skin is hot and smells like vanilla and he's making little gasps and moans as he wraps his arms around me and it is all I can do not to devour him alive. I kiss his mouth, his neck, his chest, and I can feel him tensing as I work my way down. On a whim I run my tongue up his stomach and he arches his back viciously and calls me a dog so I bite his lip (‘cause that’s what you get) and as I lick the bruise I feel him shudder beneath me and it sends a jolt of electricity straight to my groin.

When I push into him, his eyes are squeezed shut and he is pressing his lips together like he doesn't want to make any sound, but I’m gonna change that.

He gasps my name into my neck and his voice alone is enough to make me come but I grit my teeth and thrust deeper and he screams and this sends me over the edge. With a grunt, I collapse on top of him, panting. My whole body feels like jelly. We just lay there a while, then, slowly, I pull out. He's a mess under me, his breathing shaky, and he's ruined and it’s more than I can bear. He grabs my face with both hands and pulls me into a kiss so deep I’m drowning. I lean into him, and the weight of me on top of him pushes him deeper into the bed as we sink together. Is it possible to love someone this much?

It's never like this, out there. Out there, we only fight but it's like lightning, quick and ephemeral. A papercut and then it’s gone and it doesn't last and it doesn't mean anything.

In here, it's slow and heavy. It’s him with his hands in my hair as I melt under his touch. It’s me grabbing him roughly by the neck and bringing my mouth up to his ear and whispering hoarsely, “I need you inside me.”

He's fallen asleep beside me, his chestnut hair spilled silently across his silk pillow, blending with my own dirty-blonde locks, and I love it, the color they make in the dark. Caramel.


End file.
